flameprincefinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame Princess
Flame Princess is the princess and ruler of the Fire Kingdom, as well as Finn's former girlfiend. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses Finn's age, he responds that he knows "just the skirt... and she is way hot." Flame Princess was locked away in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. It is later revealed that her father the Flame King put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice when she was an infant, and she did not come out for 14 years. She has a short temper, trust issues, and a heat core that can destroy the world if overblown with emotions. She is also newly close friends with Cinnamon Bun. She is also the one of many things Flame Prince Finn loves and is the reason he has such a name. Personality and traits Flame Princess has a volatile personality; she usually has a calm demeanor, though with rather frequent tendencies to sudden and violent mood swings. She is described as "passionate" by Finn, "evil" by the Flame King, and "intense" by Pendleton Ward. The Flame King also remarks that she is difficult to control. She seems to be very sensitive and quick to judge. She is also prone to unprovoked fits of aggression, as shown when she throws fireballs at her citizens just for whispering. Flame Princess is also impressionable in a positive way. She is very happy when Finn calls her beautiful. She was also interested when Jake was giving her gifts in the episode "Incendium" and excited when her dad let her date "Prince Finn," though this excitement quickly turns to anger when "Prince Finn" rejects her. In the episode "Hot to the Touch," Flame Princess shows curiosity about her new surroundings by examining flowers. This sets them on fire and she seems a bit surprised by the reaction, indicating she doesn't know much about lands other than the Fire Kingdom. At the end of the same episode, she shows that she likes Finn, but thinks that they can't be together because they are opposite elementals, calling Finn "a Water Elemental" because of the tear that she felt from him. In "Burning Low," she seems to be calmer and able to handle a part of her flame being doused. This is illustrated when Finn jumps into the water while his foot is on fire, but she doesn't react. This was also shown in "Vault of Bones" when Finn tossed a lit torch in the water, she doesn't show any signs of pain even though it was her who lit it. That may be due to Finn and Flame Princess getting used to each other. In "King Worm", an introduction to Flame Princess' impatience is made when Finn refuses to have the soup that she was offering him. She instantly orders him to "eat it now!" in response to Finn telling her to wait. In "Vault of Bones," Flame Princess is shown to still have a desire to be destructive, even though she says she'll only destroy evil things. Flame Princess' impatience is also made known, getting bored whilst Finn was searching around in the Vault. In "Jake Suit," she is seen calmer and able to control her anger well, even though Jake, who is controlling Finn, embarrassed him in front of her less evil family by making him dance his Baby Finn song. When she figured out the bet, she should have shouted at him, instead she thinks it is pretty hardcore of Jake to do that, then she wishes Finn good luck. In "Frost & Fire," she dislikes it when someone insults her relationship with Finn, shown when she battles Ice King because of the letter she thought sent by him. It is proved in this episode that she can lower her anger levels even more, which is seen when she did not rage at Finn for hurting her feelings when he admitted he wrote the forged letter. However, she was heartbroken at this fact. Abilities Being a fire elemental, Flame Princess is able to conjure up flames at will, transform other citizens of the Fire Kingdom into flambits, transform into a larger, more dangerous form composed purely of fire, hurl fireballs that can vary in size, and separate her body into distinctly separate groups of flames (shown when she ambushes Finn in "Hot to the Touch"). She appears to be able to consciously extinguish fire she has created; she does this when she notices Finn crying. She can also float and move very quickly, both of which leave a trail of flames. Her weakness is water, shown after unintentionally setting off some of Princess Bubblegum's liquid pyrotechnics and when she puts her hand into a pond. The liquid pyrotechnics caused her to become unconscious, and touching the water in the pool caused her pain. The fires that Flame Princess makes are a part of her, and stomping on or dousing the fire hurts her, although in "Burning Low" Finn puts out a fire to his leg without harming her. She is physically unstable. If her Flame Princess's Elemental Matrix is exposed to extreme romance, she would burn through the Earth's crust and set off a series of reactions, causing a meltdown that would burn up the planet from the inside. This reaction was started when Finn kissed her in "Burning Low," but the crisis was averted. She can use her fingers to unleash small blasts of fire and throw disks of fire as seen in "Ignition Point." She can emit a continuous flamethrower from her hands, but the length of time she can sustain it is debatable. She has a Scatter Fire ability, in which she emits four, manipulatible, bolts of fire. She can also make a Flame Sword, in which she concentrates an isolated flame, extending from her arm, that is intense enough to glow blue. Immediately following that, she used a Dash ability that sent massive pieces of shrapnel from a steel door (which she had just cleaved into four pieces) in all directions, as seen in "Vault of Bones." Also in the episode, she uses Heat Sense to sense that a tree is not made of wood. She does not leave a fire trail when she walks now, and sh e says she is a "42" (out of 100) at sending very weak, controlled bolts of fire. This indicates that she has gained considerable control over her abilities since "Burning Low," as seen in "Vault of Bones." She has full manipulation of her body, morphing it into asymmetrical flames at will. Her father also has this ability, and it may be the norm among fire elementals this is shown when she first steps into her new house. She can shoot beams of fire from the center of the gem on her forehead, as shown in "Frost & Fire." She is also able melt the icicles that the Ice King creates without touching it when they fly towards her. She shows the ability to heal when healing Cinnamon Bun, as seen in "Earth & Water." Although, she could just be melting the area around the wound back into place or cooking his skin to make it brown again, as she is made of fire and Cinnamon Bun is made of a dough substance. In "The Red Throne," Flame Princess loses some of her abilities when she is poisoned by her handmaiden, who is acting on behalf of Flame King. This causes her flame-hair to fall down, and Finn notes she is relatively cool to the touch. Flame King notes at the end of the episode that she is even weaker than before due to the poisoning, but it is unclear if its effects are temporary or long-term. In the episode, Flame Princess does not seem to have most of her usual flame-blasting or shifting abilities. Appearance Flame Princess has long orange-red hair that is like fire and as such flows above her head. Her skin is yellow-orange and she usually wears a long, sleeveless dress that touches the ground. At first, she doesn't wear shoes, though her dress usually hides her feet from view. She has two diamond-shaped, red gems; one on her forehead and the other on the front of her dress. The red gem on her dress is shown to be a part of her dress and not her exemplified when Flame Princess had a different outfit on in "Ignition Point." She has black eyes that sparkle white and yellow in the light of her fire. Her arms are also portrayed as thicker than the majority of characters. When her flames are doused, her skin changes to a pinkish-gray hue, and her hair falls down her back and becomes a dull shade of maroon. Once in dry conditions, she returns to her normal appearance quickly. When Flame Princess is deprived of oxygen she turns a light shade of blue, as seen in "Burning Low." Usually, her hair is up, but she also has the ability to let her hair down, as shown in "Incendium" after she woke up. She is normally seen wearing an orange dress with red trimming with a gem in the middle that matches the gem on her forehead and her hair is seen up. In "Ignition Point" she is shown with her hair in two side-buns and she begins to wear shoes. The animatic also showed her wearing a choker, which was later removed. In "Vault of Bones" she has a strapless dress and her hair appears to be shorter than usually seen. In "Earth & Water" she wears a casual white dress with a peach-colored, short-sleeved surcoat, a hot pink sash and a pair of red boots that are about knee-length. Her hair was being worn down and was longer. Later in the episode, she wear a Flame King-like suit of armor. Episodes featured Major appearances *"Incendium" *"Hot to the Touch" *"Burning Low" *"Ignition Point" *"Vault of Bones" *"Frost & Fire" *"Earth & Water" *"Red Throne" Minor appearances *"King Worm" *"All the Little People" *"Jake Suit" *"Love Games" (pictured) Mentioned *"Reign of Gunters" *"I Remember You" *"Puhoy" *"Too Old" *"Love Games" *"Dungeon Train" *"The Pit" Comic *Issue 2 (Mentioned) *Issue 4 (Non-speaking Cameo) *Issue 7 (Non-speaking Cameo) *Issue 13 (Non-speaking Cameo) *Issue 14 (Non-speaking Cameo) *Issue 15 (Non-speaking Cameo) *Adventure Time Vol. 1: Playing with Fire Trivia *Pendleton Ward and the show's cast first introduced Flame Princess at Comic-Con 2011. *Natasha Allegri has drawn Flame Prince, a gender-swapped version of Flame Princess, in her artwork, but he has yet to appear on the show. He will, however, appear in the ''Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake ''comic mini-series beginning in January. *Flame Princess is the only known princess to have invaded another kingdom by herself. *In the original storyboard for "Hot to the Touch," Flame Princess was supposed to kiss Finn; however, the idea was dropped and reused for "Burning Low." *When Flame Princess transforms into her larger form, her face resembles that of her father, the Flame King. *Flame Princess' appearance in "King Worm" is her first appearance in an episode without a fire-related title; this also marks Flame Princess' first minor appearance. However, this was only a dream version of her. *She wears a different outfit and begins wearing footwear in "Ignition Point." **Also, she wears another outfit with no footwear in "Vault of Bones". *Although it appears as if Flame Princess' hair is made of fire, it does not disappear when she is extinguished or wet; instead it falls down to her back and behaves like normal hair. *She is different than the other flame people curiously, being that she can be completely wet and yet only be rendered unconscious at the most, instead of killed. **She is one of the few flame people with a humanoid shaped body. **She is apparently the only one with a human-like physical body (an example is her skin and hair behave like a human's) rather than one composed only of fire. *When in a doused state, her gems appear to turn a maroon color as well, meaning that they are probably not naturally red, but reflect the fire from her body or are turned red from the heat. *Flame Princess stars in a new Adventure Time Original Graphic Novel, where she embarks on her first adventures with Finn & Jake *She refers to Finn as her boyfriend in "Vault of Bones" *She is one of the two princesses who have run away from home and lived out in the grasslands because they hated their parents and how they treated them. The other one is Lumpy Space Princess. *She is one of the two known princesses who have a gem on their foreheads instead of wearing a crown. The other one is Lumpy Space Princess. **However out of the two only Lumpy Space Princess has reconciled with her parents. **It may also noted that she is the third member of royalty that hated their father, along with Marceline and Lumpy Space Princess; however, Lumpy Space Princess's hate stretches to both her parents. *In the episode "Hot to the Touch" It is proven that whenever Flame Princess's fires are put out, she gets hurt. However, in the episode "Vault of Bones" Finn threw a torch in the water that was lit with Flame Princess's fire and she did not show any pain. Also in the episode "Burning Low" Finn jumped in the water putting out fire that was on his foot that was caused by Flame Princess and she did not seem hurt at all. *In "Earth & Water" she overthrows her father and becomes the new Flame King. ◾In the episode "The Pit," Finn mentions that he still loves her, even though she rejected him in "Earth & Water." References in other media *There is a Pet Society costume of Flame Princess. *Flame Princess stars in an Adventure Time original graphic novel, where she embarks on her first adventures with Finn and Jake. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Flame Princess Category:FPF Seal of Approval